


Warmth and Wintry Weather

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: She gazed into his eyes with false innocence. "I guess I could be warmer. Maybe we should get naked and huddle for warmth." She licked her lips. "With you on top of me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on OTP idea #46 from otpisms (http://otpisms.tumblr.com/): Your OTP lives in an apartment where their heating is broken. On a super cold winter day, they’re a tangle of blankets and pillows while they hold each other close to try and keep warm.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Rachel and Joey didn't break up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan) and stayed together long enough for the weather to get cold.

Rachel glanced up from her nest of blankets as Joey entered their bedroom. "So, what did Treeger say?"

Joey sighed, lying down on the bed under the pile of blankets on his side and pulling Rachel closer until her back was touching his chest. "He said the heating should be back in a couple of hours."

"In a couple of hours?" she asked, dismayed. "It's only supposed to get colder today, and I'm pretty sure we have all of the blankets on our bed."

Joey hummed into the nape of her neck and rubbed his chilly hands over her pajama-clad stomach."I guess it's gonna take a while since the heat's out in the entire building."

"I'm not sure why it's out here, when it's fine over at Ross's building." Rachel had woken up this morning to a cold apartment and a crying Emma over the baby monitor. She went to check on her daughter and found Joey holding a blanket-wrapped Emma and unsuccessfully trying to soothe her to sleep. After she tried for a few minutes without better results, she called Ross, who immediately came over to pick up his daughter when he was informed of the situation.

At least her daughter was warm. Rachel couldn't say the same for herself, even if she was under a giant pile of blankets. Rachel shivered slightly as a bit of frigid air traveled under the blankets.

Joey's right hand, which was now a normal temperature, rested against her hip. "Are you cold, babe?"

Rachel turned her head to meet his concerned gaze and shrugged. "A little. You should be worried more about yourself, since you were the one not under the blankets more recently."

"I'll always worry about you first." Joey leaned down to kiss her, and Rachel opened her mouth to let his tongue inside, moaning as the hand that been on her hip shifted under her top, gradually skimming over her torso until it rested just beneath her breasts. Tingles of excitement pooled in Rachel's lower stomach as Joey touched her.

When Joey pulled back, he was panting 

against her neck and his eyes were darkened by a familiar look of arousal. She could feel his cock hardening against her lower back and bit her lip as she imagined how she would feel with him buried inside her. "Starting to feel better?" he asked.

Rachel shifted onto her back, shuddering as her movement made his hand shift so that he was cupping her breast. His fingers spread out, making her nipple pebble under his hand. She gazed into his eyes with false innocence. "I guess I could be warmer. Maybe we should get naked and huddle for warmth." She licked her lips. "With you on top of me."

Joey smirked before he leaned down to capture her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and squeezing the breast covered by his hand. Rachel whimpered against his mouth as he drew away, leaning over on the bed to reach the nightstand and pull open the drawer. His hands rummaged around for a few seconds until he found a condom. He grinned over at Rachel, who smiled in return, and he slammed the drawer closed, dropping the condom packet by her side and moving over to straddle her.

Rachel immediately felt hotter as Joey surrounded her, kissing and nipping against her neck as he slowly unbuttoned her pajama top. Rachel sat up slightly to help Joey take her shirt off. Once her shirt was off, Joey took off his t-shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him and leaning down to kiss her. Rachel gasped into the kiss when she felt both of his hands groping her breasts and teasing her nipples. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and she broke the kiss when she felt his dick pressed against her center, grinding against her through their clothes.

Joey kissed her forehead. "You're so hot, Rach."

Rachel grinned wickedly. "I'd feel hotter with you inside me."

He groaned, bucking hard against her at her words. Joey tugged her pajama pants down at the same time as her panties, and Rachel lifted her hips so that he could slide them down until she was completely naked. Rachel's hand lowered over the swell of Joey's ass as she tugged his pajama pants and boxers down enough to free his throbbing cock.

Rachel opened the condom packet, rolling the condom down Joey's cock and biting her lip when Joey ghosted over her entrance with his fingertips. She shoved his hand away and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Joey positioned his hands on the pillow behind her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her as he slowly eased himself inside. Rachel titled her head back against the pillow and moaned against his mouth when his dick brushed against her G-spot. She felt so incredible with him inside her, with his body covering hers.

Joey broke the kiss and panted over her face. Rachel opened her eyes to meet his intense gaze.

He brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen over her cheek. "I love you so much."

The depth of adoration and desire in his eyes overwhelmed her, as it always did. Rachel leaned up to peck his lips. "I love you, too." She rocked her hips against his. "Make love to me, now."

Joey grunted and began thrusting inside her, and Rachel rocked her hips up to meet his motions. The pace built and built, and one of Joey's hands slithered between the tiny space between their bodies to grope at her breasts. Soon, he was pounding inside her and Rachel was bucking up against him. Joey repeated her name over and over as he stared down at her, and Rachel could only respond with inarticulate moans.

His hand drifted down to her clit, rubbing it in rough circular motions, and Rachel dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades and arched her back as she came. Joey thrust only a few more times before he came with a strangled cry of her name.

Rachel came back to conscious awareness when she felt Joey removing himself from her. He took off the condom, tying it off and discarding it in the wastebasket next to the bed. He tugged her body close to his until their chests were pressed together.

Rachel giggled, feeling happiness overflow her. "That's one way to get rid of the cold."

Joey grinned devilishly, nudging her legs open until his leg rested between hers. "Were you ever really cold, Rach?"

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. "At the beginning. Before I asked you to get on top of me."

Joey chuckled. "Knew it." Rachel didn't have to open her eyes to know that he was smirking at her. She felt herself drifting off to sleep as Joey stroked his hand up and down her side. "Goodnight, Rach."

She hummed, feeling too tired to respond, and fell asleep within a few minutes. The cocoon of Joey's arms kept her warm and comfortable as she rested.


End file.
